ATM Machienes and inspiring words
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: Chronos is having trouble with the ATM machiene and runs into someone with very big goals


I've had this idea in my head for a long time now and I have been wanting to write it out for a long time. It's always in my head that Chronos would have some problems in his life, the ATM machiene just happening to be one of them. Anyway, I never got to watch season 4, so I'm not sure if Edo goes back to duel academy for the rest of his second year. In season 3 he said he was still enrolled so...

I don't own Yugioh GX and do not wish to. No flames please, but I really do appreciate everything else. Thank you.

**Setting: Domino city, a bit after season 4**

* * *

"Stupid bank card...go in the stupid machiene!"

**Access denied**

Chronos gave the ATM machiene a kick, regretting doing so because he injured his foot in the process. He glared at the machiene in front of him, the green words on the screen seemed to be mocking him. Great, just great. Trying to use the rest of his patience, he tried putting the card back in the machiene. It still didn't work. Taking the machiene in his hands, he began to shake it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid-" He stopped ranting when he felt someone tap him on the back. Turning around, he saw a little six year old girl smiling up at him. She gave him a respective bow.

"Good afternoon sensei!"

He stared at her, wondering how he knew he was a teacher. "Oh, hello there. Who are you?"

She grinned up at him. "I'm Rin. Will your card not go into the machiene?"

Chronos looked at the card in his hand. "Yes, it's the machienes fault," He looked back down at her, "Can I help you with something?"

Rin dug through her pockets, looking for something. Her eyes shown brightly once she found it. "See this?"

Chronos looked down, seeing a duel deck. "Erm yes, it's a duel deck." He said, wondering why on earth she showed it to him. She beamed at him and then said something that was somewhat interesting.

"I use it to motivate me, so I can get be a good duelist!"

Chronos nodded. "That makes sense. It's good to have a reminder of things we feel strongly about."

She nodded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She paused for a moment before giving him a bold look. "Actually, I came to ask you about something."

"What's that?"

"Let me into Duel Academy!"

"What?"

"Let me into Duel Academy! I want to be a duelist!"

Chronos rubbed his head. "Well first you have to-" He began, but was interrupted by Rin. "I want to be a great duelist like Judai-sama!"

The name Juudai caught Chronos's attention. "Juudai?"

Rin nodded. "He's a great duelist! I want to be just like him when I grow up!" Chronos looked at her, feeling a bit of nostalgia settle in. No one had heard from Judai in a while. It brought back some memories. He gave a smile. "I understand that you want to be a good duelist..."

"So I can't?" Rin interrupted again; looking quite sad at the thought of not becoming a duelist. Chronos shook his head. "It's not that, it's just that you're a bit too young to go. You still have a lot to learn."

Rin looked disapointed. "I see."

"Don't let that stop you!" A new voice called out. Both of them turned to see Rei, followed by Edo and Kenzan come towards them. Rei turned to Rin with a smile on her face. "Even if you have to wait a while, there will still be oppertunities to prove your worth."

Rin looked excited about that. "Really?"

Rei nodded. "Of course."

Kenzan turned towards Chronos with a grin on his face. "Come on Chronos, are you being mean to little kids again?"

"I AM NOT BEING MEAN!" Chronos said, his face angered by what Kenzan said. Kenzan just snickered. Rei continued to talk to Rin, kneeling down to her eye level. "So you keep working hard to get into Duel Academy," She said and then tugged the ribbon in her hair, "Aw, your ribbon is so cute!"

Edo raised an eyebrow at this. "What are you, five?"

Rei shot him a look. "It's a cute ribbon!"

Edo shook his head and turned to Rin. "Anyway, I'm impressed you found Chronos so quickly and knew who he was. But from what I've heard, the entrance exam is pretty difficult. You may not pass."

Rin looked at him with a determind look. "I'll try my best and pass!"

Kenzan grinned at her, nodding in approval. "That's the spirit. Always try and do your best, no matter what. If you do get into Duel Academy, then don't ever let any challenge stop you from doing your best."

Rin nodded. "I've decided then, I'm going to be the best duelist in the school!" She stopped when she noticed a woman waving at her from across the street. She waved good bye to them. "I have to go, my Mommy is waiting for me!" Looking both ways, she ran across the street to where the woman was and they began to walk to their next destination.

Edo turned to Chronos. "Is the ATM machiene not working, or do you not know how to work it?" Chronos frowned at the shoter boy, trying to remember that he was a proleague player. "It's not working." He mumbled.

Edo took the card and put it in the machiene. He asked let Chronos do the rest and soon, two 20 doller bills came out. He stared at Edo in shock as the silverette began to walk away. "H...How did you manage to get it to work?"

Edo looked at him from over his shoulder. "You were putting the card in the wrong way."

* * *

Yes it was short, but I can see this happening for some odd reason. Weird. Anyway, review!


End file.
